1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, in particular, relates to coherent single antenna interference cancellation.
2. Background
In many communication systems utilizing GSM, GPRS, EDGE or the like, a receiver's ability to properly decode a received signal depends upon the receiver's ability to maintain accurate symbol timing. As wireless communications become ever more prevalent, however, increasing amounts of interference can negatively impact a receiver's ability to maintain this timing.